You Are My Slave
by akaashi sama
Summary: Karena keadaan keluarganya,kini hinata rela bekerja dengan orang yang telah dia tolak dulu,sanggupkah hinata menjalani kehidupan barunya?...
1. Prolog

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Lemon,Mainstream idea etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **You Are My Slave**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Namaku hinata hyuuga,umurku 17 tahun seorang gadis dari keluarga bangsawan yang terpandang,begitu kata orang-orang, namun itu dulu sampai kejadiaan yang benar-benar merubah kehidupan kami,perusahaan ayahku gulung tikar dan kamipun jatuh miskin, kini aku hanya tinggal bersama ibuku dan adikku yang baru berumur 11 tahun. Sejak perusahaannya bangkrut ayahku mulai depresi dan karena tidak tahan dengan yang terjadi diapun mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menegak sebuah ibuku sendiri harus banting tulang untuk mencari uang untuk menyekolahkan kami.

Karena keterbataasan biaya akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah untuk mengurangi beban ibuku dan sekarang ibuku mulai sakit-sakitan karena dia terbiasa hidup mewah,jadi melakukan suatu pekerjaan sangat berat bagi tubuhnya yang lemah.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan keadaaan kami begini terus,aku harus mencari pekerjaan untuk meringankan beban ibu.

.

..

...

"hinata apa kau benar-benar berniat pergi ke kota?" tanya ibuku.

"iya bu, aku akan mencari pekerjaan,aku harus merubah kehidupan kita menjadi lebih baik dan juga nanti kalau aku dapat uang banyak ibu bisa berobat dan hanabi bisa membeli peralatan sekolah yang baru" kataku sambil tersenyum

"baiklah kalau begitu keputusanmu, tapi berhati-hatilah kota itu keras sangat jauh berbeda dengan desa, ibu tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa nantinya"

"tenang saja bu, sebelumnya kan aku sudah pernah tinggal dikota, lagipula aku sudah berlatih beberapa teknik bela diri jadi tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam denganku" kataku sok tegas

"kau ini bisa saja"

Perkataanku itu lantas membuat ibu tertawa

"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu bu"

Sebelum berangkat tidak lupa aku memeluknya terlebih dahulu,air mata ibu menetes mengiringi kepergianku itu,namun mungkin ini yang terbaik daripada aku hanya berdiam diri saja dirumah tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ssetidaknya aku tidak akan menyusahkan lagi dan membuatnya khawatir, namun tidak setelah aku bertemu pria bernama uzumaki Naruto orang yang sangat kubenci...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :** Jangan tanya kapan updatenya, karena ini cuman proyek sampingan hihi...

tidak terima kritik dan saran, Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Lemon,Mainstream idea etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **You Are My Slave**

...

..

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh kini aku telah sampai dikota,tempat dimana aku pernah tinggal dulu. Kini sebaiknya aku harus mencari tempat tinggal sementara terlebih dahulu sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan, dan untungnya dikota yang besar ini ada seseorang temanku yang bernama sakura haruno yang bersedia untuk memberiku tempat tinggal sementara di apartemennya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh menggunakan kereta api kini aku telah sampai didepan apartemen sakura.

TOK...TOK...!

Aku pun mulai menggedor pintu apartemennya dan sepertinya sakura ada didalam,langsung saja dia segera membuka pintu.

"hinata itukah kau,sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa" setelah itu dia langsung memelukku, maklum kami sudah lama tidak bertemu,kira-kira sudah hampir setahun. Sakura adalah satu-satunya sahabatku yang mengerti aku,tidak seperti yang lain yang hanya memanfaatkanku saat aku memiliki segalanya,namun hanya sakura yang selalu ada disampingku saat itu.

"hinata-chan,pasti kau lelah sekali ayo masuk, tapi gomen ya sedikit berantakan hehe,hm.. kau pasti haus sebentar akan kuambilkan minum"

"tidak usah repot-repot sakura-chan"

"sudah tidak apa-apa sebentar ya"

Setelah meneguk minuman pemberian hinata aku mulai membereskan barangku, dan waktunya kami untuk duduk bersama sambil mengobrol banyak hal dan tentu saja menceritakan tujuanku datang kekota.

"he.. kau mau mencari pekerjaan?"tanya sakura-chan terkejut dengar ceritaku.

"itu benar soalnya aku ingin membantu keluargaku sakura-chan jadi apa kau tau beberapa tempat disini yang buka lowongan kerja? " tanyaku antusias.

"hm, kalau pekerjaan disini aku kurang tau tapi aku kenal seseorang teman dia anak orang kaya yang sedang mencari seorang maid,kau tau maid kan?"

"maksudmu semacam asisten rumah tangga ya" jawabku ceplos.

"ya maksudnya begitu, hehe.. tapi tidak mungkin kau kerja seperti itu kan" sepertinya sakura berpikir bahwa aku akan menolak pekerjaan macam itu.

"tidak apa sakura-chan aku mau kok kerja menjadi seorang maid sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit,bisa kau hubungkan aku dengan pemuda itu?"

"he...kau serius nih, kalau begitu baiklah besok akan ku hubungi dia"

"sakura-chan"

"iya hinata"

"terima kasih telah membantuku sampai sejauh ini, maaf aku belum bisa membalas semua jasa-jasamu" kataku sambil menuduk kepala namun sakura mengangkat kembali kepalaku dia menatapku sambil tersenyum lalu memelukku. Aku berharap sikapnya akan tidak berubah seperti yang lain.

.

...

...

Keesokan harinya.

"Hinata aku pergi sekolah dulu ya soalnya hari ini akan ada ujian kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian disini?" Sakura sudah bersiap-siap dengan seragamnya dan bergegas untuk berangkat sedangkan aku masih tertidur lelap, bikin malu saja aku ini.

"heeh... sepertinya aku tertidur terlalu lama kalau begitu hati-hati sakura-chan"

"kau pasti kelelahan karena perjalanan panjang kemaren, baiklah jaga dirimu baik-baik ya kalau ada orang yang datang pintu tidak usah dibuka,tunggu sampai aku pulang" ucap sakura dan dia langsung bergegas pergi.

Selagi sakura-chan pergi aku akan sedikit membantunya dengan membersihkan apartemennya yang cukup berantakan ini,

"semangat" kataku segera membersihkan apartemennya.

.

...

...

Disekolah.

"Naruto-kun, bisa bicara sebentar"

"Oh ternyata kau sakura-chan ada apa?"

"bisa cari tempat yang agak sepi ini mengenai pekerjaan itu"

"oh, jadi kau mendapat orang lagi?"

"Baiklah ayo kita bacarakan digedung atas,sakura-chan"

"jadi siapa gadis yang kau maksud, kau tau kan kalau aku sangat pilih-pilih kalau mencari seorang maid"

"nah naruto-kun kali ini aku yakin kau akan suka,masih ingat tidak dengan hinata hyuuga"

"APA...! maksudmu hinta hyuuga yang dari keluarga kaya raya itu, cih aku masih ingat ketika dia menolakku, baru kali itu aku dipermalukan seperti itu"

"he-hei tenang dulu naruto-kun, dulu memang dia sangat kaya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi sejak perusahaannya ayahnya bangkrut"

"heh, aku baru tau,jadi intinya dia jatuh miskinkan ya"

"ya kira-kira seperti itu , nah karena masalah itu dia ingin mencari pekerjaan, lagi pula dia tidak keberatan kok bekerja sebagai maid"

"wah..wah, bukan main, aku tidak menyangka dia akan berakhir seperti ini"

"jadi bagaimana naruto-kun kau mau menerimanya bekerja denganmu?"

"tentu saja sakura-chan, ini waktu yang pas bukan haha"ucap naruto sambil tersenyum licik.

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya sakura.

"soalnya hinata itu orang yang aku suka, jadi aku sekarang bisa mendekatinya lagi" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum kembali.

"baiklah kalau begitu besok akan kuantar dia ketempatmu"

"bilang padanya untuk mengemas barang-barangnya karena mulai besok dia akan tinggal ditempatku" perintah Naruto

"Baiklah"

.

..

...

"aku pulang"

Aku mendengar suara yang familiar ternyata sakura-chan sudah pulang.

"wah, apa-apaan ini, tidak seperti apartemenku"

Sepertinya sakura-chan terkejut melihat apartemennya menjadi sangat bersih.

"Hinata baru kali ini aku melihat apartemenku sebersih ini" saking senangnya sakura sampai menangis dan itu lantas membuatku tertawa.

"anoo, sakura-chan apakah kau sudah menghubungi pemuda itu" tanyaku penasaran.

"tentu saja sudah hinata, dan hasilnya kau langsung diterima"

"he...APA aku diterima?, bukankah dia belum tau aku orangnya seperti apa?"tanyaku kaget .

"tidak hinata, dia adalah orang yang pernah kaukenal dulu"

"siapa ya sakura-chan?"

"kalau itu itu rahasia"

"moh, jongan membuatku penasaran"

"pokoknya besok kau kemas saja barang-barangmu dan langsung menuju rumah pemuda itu" jelas sakura padaku.

"baiklah sakura-chan, aku percaya padamu kok"

 **Sakura POV**

Semoga saja hinata mau menerima pekerjaan itu besok, kok aku jadi merasa tidak enak ya.

Tapi aku yakin naruto akan memperlakukan hinata dengan baik.

 **End Sakura POV**

Setelah bersiap-siap dan mengemas barangku aku dan sakura berangkat menuju kediaman pemuda yang akan menjadi majikanku itu.

Setelah keluar dari apartemen,kami langsung disambut oleh mobil mewah yang siap mengantar kami.

Bila kuperhatikan sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar orang yang sangat kaya,sampai rela mengirim supirnya hanya untuk menjemput kami.

"Silahkan nona untuk masuk, tuan Uzumaki sudah memerintahkan saya untuk menjemput anda" kata supir tersebut, daripada supir aku lebih melihatnya seperti seorang bodyguard karena tubuhnya yang besar, dan tadi dia bilang uzumaki seperti nama yang pernah kudengar.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak naik mobil mewah semacam ini, saking nyamannya aku sampai tertidur dalam perjalanan.

"hei, hinata bangunlah kita sudah sampai" terdengar suara sakura yang memanggilku.

"ehh...gomen sakura-chan aku ketiduran"

"ya sudah tidak apa,ayo kita temui dia"

Langsung saja aku mengikuti sakura-chan untuk masuk menuju kedalam kediaman pemuda yang akan menjadi bosku itu.

Setelah melihat kediamannya aku pikir rumahnya sangat besar tapi menurutku biasa sebesar ini aku sendiri saja sudah cukup untuk mengurusnya.

"sakura-chan,aku kira rumahnya sangat besar tapi tidak juga ya"

"sebenarnya dia tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya jadi orang tuanya membelikannya rumah ini,kalau rumah aslinya jelas lebih mewa kok hehe" jelas sakura.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata sakura-chan, aku tarik kembali kata-kataku, dia benar-benar tajir sampai-sampai orang tuanya membelikan sebuah rumah.

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah akhirnya kami sampai kedepan pintu tempat ruangan pemuda itu berada dan setelah melihatnya.

"Apa jangan bilang dia adalah...?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Lemon,Mainstream idea etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **You Are My Slave**

...

..

.

"Apa jangan bilang dia adalah...?"

"anoo... siapa ya,apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" hinata bertanya kepada naruto untuk memastikan.

Sepertinya Hinata sedikit mengingat bahwa naruto adalah orang pernah dia tolak dulu.

"ntahlah mungkin kau salah orang" jawab naruto enteng

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu sepertinya aku salah orang"balas hinata.

"kalau begitu silahkan duduk dulu namamu hinata kan" naruto pun mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk.

"jadi Hinata apa kau benar-benar mau bekerja disini?"tanya naruto.

"tentu saja aku mau tuan" jawab hinata dengan sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"haha , sepertinya sakura-chan telah memberitahu berapa gaji yang akan kau dapat,namun dengan gaji sebanyak itu kau harus menuruti semua perintahku disini" Jelas Naruto pada hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kepalanya sambil berkata "ya".

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu hinata" Sakura langsung berdiri untuk kembali menuju apartemennya.

"sakura-chan, apa kau akan kesini lagi?" tanya hinata yang masih tidak rela teman dekatnya itu meninggalkannya bersama pemuda yang baru dia kenal.

"tenang saja hinata kau akan baik-baik saja disini, aku akan sekali-kali kesini kok" ucap sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya menjauh menuju pintu keluar.

Hinata hanya bisa memandang bahu sakura yang semakin menjauh, disisi lain dia senang karena mendapat pekerjaan namun disisi lain dia harus terpisah dari teman dekatnya.

"sudahlah hinata, tidak usah murung begitu, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat dulu karena besok kau akan mulai bekerja" ujar naruto.

"Baik, tuan" Jawab Hinata.

"rasanya anh sekali dipanggil begitu, panggil saja aku naruto, lagipula umur kita tidak berbeda jauh tau" Kata sambil mendektkan wajahnya dengan wajah hinata.

."tidak bisa begitu itu tidak sopan" Hinata pun memalingkan wajahnya karena memerah

"baiklah terserah kau saja, sekarang akan ku antar kau kemar" ucap naruto sambil membawakan koper milik hinata.

"anoo, tuan tidak usah repot-repot begitu,biar aku saja" ujar hinata mencegah naruto membawah kopernya.

"tidak apa lagipula besok kau akan bekerja jadi sekarang anggap saja sekarang kau yang jadi tuannya" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tidka menyangka bahwa majikannya itu sangat baik, seprtinya hinata mulai tenang sekarang.

"Baiklah disini adalah ruanganmu, maaf ya kalau seadanya" kata naruto sambil meletekkan koper milik hinata.

"tidak tuan, ini sudah lebih dari cukup" balas hinata sammbi tersenyum.

"ternyata kau ini tambah cantik kalau tersenyum hinata"

Mendengar gombalan naruto tersebut wajah hinata kembali memerah.

"ya sudah selamat beristirahat, aku harap kau sudah tau apa saja yang harus dikerjakan besok" Setelah itu Naruto pun segera meninggalkan hinata.

.

..

...

"Baiklah akan ku buat dia puas dengan kerjaku dan juga mulai sekarang aku harus bangun subuh-subuh" ujar hinata dalam hati.

...

Keesokan harinya.

Seperti yang hinata rencanakan dia telah bangun subuh-subuh untuk menyiapkan keperluan naruto.

Setelah menyiapkan segalanya, Hinata mengambil inisiatif dan mencoba membangunkan naruto karena dia harus sekolah dan kebetulan hari itu adalah ujian terakhir untuk kelulusannya.

Setelah sampai kekamar naruto yang berada dilantai atas, hinata mencoba mengetuk pintu tersebut berharap naruto akan bangun.

TOKK...TOK...TOK

"tuan, bangunlah ini sudah pagi" kata hinata berkali-kali namun sepertinya naruto tidak bereaksi.

Tanpa sengaja pintu kamar naruto terbuka, karena sudah terlanjur hinata mencoba masuk keadalam untuk membangunkan naruto.

Terlihat naruto masih tertidur sangat lelap, membuat hinata tidak tega membangunkannya namun kalau dibiarkan bisa-bisa dia tidak masuk sekolah karena kesiangan.

"tuan, bangun... hm.. Naruto-kun" ucap hinata tidak sengaja.

Tiba-tiba naruto terbangun dan membuka matanya dan langsung berdiri terkejut setelah melihat hinata.

"hinata, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya naruto heran.

"anoo, aku hanya mencoba untuk membangunkanmu, namun pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka jadi aku masuk saja, sekali lagi maafkan aku tuan" ucap hianta sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata berpikir dia akan dimarahi setelah ini dan dia sudah siap untuk itu.

"yaudah tidak apa, kalau begitu kau keluar saja soalnya aku ingin mandi dulu" perintah naruto kepada hinata.

"baik tuan, aku permisi" hinata pun segera pergi dengan wajahnya yang memerah akibat malu.

Setelah bersiap memakai seragamnya Naruto segera makan sarapan yang telah hinata persiapkan.

Sepertinya naruto puas dengan apa yang telah hinata lakukan sejauh ini.

"Baiklah hinata aku berangkat dulu tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik" ucap naruto.

"baik tuan" balas hinata sambil menudukkan kepalanya.

.

..

...

Sepertinya Naruto melupakan rencananya dikarenakan terlena dengan sikap hinata yang begitu memanjakannya.

.

..

...

Disekolah.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana menurutmu kinerja hinata dan apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya sakura

"ya sejauh ini dia melebihi eksetasiku, aku tidak menyangka dia begitu cekatan,kalau dia konsisten seperti itu terus mungkin gajinya akan kunaikkan" jawab naruto.

"sukurlah kalau begitu" sakura cukup lega karena keadaan hinata hinata baik-baik saja.

.

..

...

Dikediaman Naruto.

"aku pulang" kata naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"selamat datang tuan" didepan pintu sudah ada hinata yang menunggu majikannya tersebut pulang, sambil memakai pakaian yang sedikit terbuka, hanya menggunakan tanktop dan hotpants saja.

"hi..hinata kenapa pakaiainmu itu" naruto terkejut karena biasanya hinata memakai pakaian yang selalu tertutup namun tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat.

"habisnya disini sangat panas tuan, apalagi AC nya rusak jadi aku kepanasan kalau memakai pakaianku yang biasaya, maaf kalau tuan risih" jelas hinata.

"oh begitu, kalau begitu tidak apa-apa,nanti akan kupanggil teknisi untuk memperbaikinya.

"sial melihatnya seperti itu membuatku jadi semakin ingin memilikinya" ucap naruto dalam hati.

"hinata, tolong buatkan aku jus jeruk" perintah naruto dengan lembut.

"tentu saja tuan, akan segera kusiapkan" hinata bergegas kedapur untuk menyiapkan jus pesanan tuannya tersebut.

Naruto yang telah selesai mengganti baju menunggu diruang tamu.

"baiklah ini tuan jusnya.

"hinata"

"iya tuan,kenapa?"

"duduklah disampingku"

"hmm, baiklah"

Hinata langsung saja duduk disamping naruto, dengan posisi seperti ini naruto bisa langsung melihat belahan dada hinata lebih jelas.

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung menangkap kepala hinata dan mencium bibirnya.

"hmmmp... , tuan...hentilan.." hinata mencoba melepaskn ciuman tersebut

dan reflek dia langsung menampar naruto.

.

..

...

Naruto berhenti karena perbuatan hinata tersebut.

"tua..tuan maaf aku terlalu berlebihan" hinata dengan wajah ketakukan mencoba meminta maaf kepada majikannya itu.

"hinata, bahkan orang tuaku sendiri tidak pernah menamparku seperti ini"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Lemon,Mainstream idea etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **You Are My Slave**

...

..

"hinata, bahkan orang tuaku sendiri tidak pernah menamparku seperti ini" Ujar Naruto dengan datar.

Ekspresi yang dibuat naruto membuat hinata menjadi ketakutan, dia merasa naruto akan benar-benar marah dan akan segera memecatnya.

"sekali lagi aku mohon maaf tuan, aku siap untuk menerima hukuman asalkan aku tidak dipecat" ujar hinata sembari berlutut dihadapan naruto.

Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran hinata sekarang. Tidak lama kemudian naruto mulai bicara kembali.

"sudahlah jangan dipikirkan yang tadi itu memang salahku, setiap wanita pasti akan spontan melakukan itu bila terjadi padanya,kau tau kalau orang tau ku itu tidak pernah menamparku tapi dia langsung memukulku haha.."tiba-tiba naruto memgangi bahu hinata dan mencoba membuatnya berdiri.

"be..benarkah, tidak apa-apa tuan?" ujar hinata sambil mencoba untuk melihat wajah tuannya itu, terlihat bekas tamparan dipipinya. Sepertinya hinata menampar naruto dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga meninggalkan bekas luka.

"tidak apa-apa ya, mudah sekali kau bicara begitu" tiba-tiba ekspresi naruto kembali dingin.

"he... tuan masih marah padaku" tanya hinata.

"ka..kalau tuan mau menciumku kembali tidak apa-apa kok" entah apa yang ada pikiran hinata ia rela diperlakukan seperti itu agar naruto tidak marah lagi.

"hm.. bagaimana kalau aku memberimu sedikit hukuman" balas naruto sembari terseyum

Dan..

BRUKK...

Tiba-tiba naruto memojokkan hinata hingga terjatuh kelantai. Kini kedua tangan naruto memegangi kedua lengan hinata.

"tuan..tuan... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya hinata ketakutan dengan perlakuan naruto tersebut. Dia berpikir sebentar lagi akan diperkosa oleh majikannya sendiri.

"tenang saja aku hanya ingin menciummu lagi kok" jelas naruto dan langsung saja dia mencium hinata kembali namun kali ini hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tubuh naruto telah meindihnya.

"mmmpp...ahh.." desah hinata.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan bibir dan lidah hinata kini pandangan naruto tertuju kepada bagian dada hinata yang keliatannya semakin besar dan mengeras.

Kini tangan naruto meremas dada milik hinata yang cukup besar untuk ukuran seusianya.

"ah.. cukup hentikan Naruto-kun" teriak hinata sambil mengacak-acak rambut naruto..

"haha.. akhirnya kau memanggil namaku"

"Na-naruto, jangan-jangan kau? " sepertinya hinata sudah mengingatnya sekarang

...

 **FLASHBACK**

Saat jam istirahat...

"jadi kau **ya** ng menulis surat ini" ujar hinata dengan nada congkak.

"iya benar, jadi bagimana hyuuga-san apa jawabanmu"tanya naruto yang berharap hinata akan menerima cintanya.

"jawaban apa?" tanya hinata kembali

"tentu saja jawaban kau menerimaku atau tidak, tapi kuharap kau menerimaku?" ujar naruto sedikit malu.

"tentu saja sudah jelas jawabannya sudah jelas"

"maksudmu apa hyuuga san?"

"mana mungkin aku menerima orang biasa sepertimu. jangan mimpi kau untuk bisa menjadi pacarku, kau harus sadar posisimu itu, kau itu lebih pantas menjadi pelayanku"ujar hinata sambil merobek surat yang diberikan naruto.

"sudahlah aku harus pergi, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu" dengan segera hinata meninggalkan naruto yang telah terduduk lesu.

Seketika semangat dalam diri naruto menghilang, kini dia mematung dan menatap tanah.

Kini yang hanya dia pikirkan Cuma satu bagaimana cara membalas perlakuan hinata kepadanya.

"hinata , kau akan membalas perlakuanmu kepadaku dua kali lipat" pikir naruto.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Hinata menyadari bahwa itu adalah naruto teman sekelasnya dulu karena sekarang rambut naruto yang semula rapi kini acak-acakan membuatnya mengenalinya kembali.

"ternyata itu kau naruto, apa kau masih dendam padaku" tanya hinata yang sekali lagi coba memberontak namun apa daya tenaga naruto lebih kuat.

"kau ini tidak bisa diam ya" tiba-tiba naruto mendapat ide untuk mengikat tangan hinata agar dia bisa dengan mudah menggagahi hinata.

"Nah dengan begini aku bisa leluasa" ujar naruto disertai senyuman yang membuat hinata semakin ketakutan.

"hentikan... kumohon.. , aku minta maaf dengan perlakuan padamu dulu jadi tolong lepaskan aku naruto" hinata pun memohon sambil menangis.

Namun naruto tidak akan terkecoh karena ini saat yang dia naruto mencoba melepas pakaian bagian bawah hinata hingga tanpa tersisa sehelai benang pun.

"sekarang akan kumasukkan rudal ku ini ya" naruto mencoba memasukkan rudal miliknya kedala milik hinata.

"arhhhh.. hentikann... ouch..." desah hinata semakin menjadi.

Kini naruto memasukkan setengah miliknya dan perlahan akhirnya seluruh bagian rudal naruto sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam milik hinata yang kini telah mengeluarkan darah.

"ternyata kau ini masih perawan ya, pantas saja karena sikapmu itu jadi tidak ada laki-laki yang bernai mendekatimu" kini naruto menggenjot hinata perlahan.

"bagaimana rasanya hinata ? kau menyukainya kan?" tanya naruto nakal.

"tidak, aku tidak menyukai,... ouccch...ah... ah...kyaaa..." kini gerakan naruto semakin dipercepat dan semakin cepat.

Kini desahan hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"baiklah sedikit lagi aku akan keluar, " ujar naruto yang sedikit memperlambat gerakannya.

"kumohon jangan didalam" ujar hinata memohon.

"sudah terlambat" Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan hinata.

Kini cairan milik naruto sudah keluar semuanya didalam milik hinata.

"ti...tidak..., perasaan hangat apa ini," ucap hinata kini terbaring lemas.

Kini naruto melepaskan miliknya dari hinata.

"ya, hari ini segini dulu, punyanmu itu memang mantep hianta.. hahaha.." Naruto pun melepaskan ikatan tangan hinata dan meninggalkannya dilantai dengan keadaan setengah telanjang dengan bekas cairan yang membasahi kewanitaannya.

"ibu, maafkan aku, aku telah mengecewakanmu" ucap hinata sambil menangis.

Namun dia tidak boleh berhenti hanya karena ini , kini yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana bisa membantu keluarganya didesa.

...

Setelah beberapa menit kemudia hinata akhirnya berdiri dan bangkit kembali.

"aku harus membersihkan diriku dulu" hinata pun lekas untuk mandi.

"hah, dimana dia? Bagaimana reaksinya selanjutnya ya, apa dia akan kabur atau mencoba melapor polisi?" pikir naruto yang berspekulasi.

"wah... wah, kau sudah mandi hinata senang melihatmu kembali segar" ucap naruto menyeringai hinata.

"tuan, aku akan siapkan makan malam jadi tunggu sebentar" hinata bergegas kembali kekamar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"heh... kenapa dia itu ,setelah apa yang ku lakukan dia berlagak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa" naruto mulai kesal melihat reaksi hinata yang biasa-biasa saja.

"dasar monster, seperinya aku harus memberinya hukuman yang lebih berat lagi"

...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

"


	5. Chapter 4

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Lemon,Mainstream idea etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **You Are My Slave**

...

..

.

"dasar monster, seperinya aku harus memberinya hukuman yang lebih berat lagi" ujar naruto yang kesal dengan sikap hinata.

...

Hinata yang selesai mandi pun segera mengenakan pakaian dan bergegas untuk memasak makan malam, sedangkan naruto diam-diam memperhatikan hinata yang sedang memasak didapur.

Hinata tau bahwa naruto sedang memperhatikannya, namun dia tidak memperdulikan naruto dan hanya fokus untuk memasak.

"kenapa dia terus memperhatikanku sih,apa dia masih belum puas dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan" begitu pikir hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, benar-benar monster" pikir naruto yang kebingungan. Normalnya seorang wanita yang telah direnggut keperawanannya dengan paksa, minimal keadaannya sekarang itu akan syok namun hinata terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Tiba-tiba hinata memikirkan sebuah ide.

"hm, ternyara ada tuan, sabar sebentar ya makanannya sebentar lagi matang" tiba-tiba hinata berbalik badan dan mendekat kepada naruto.

"hinata, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?, atau kepalamu terbentur" tanya naruto yang kebingungan.

"tuan ngomong apa sih, aku sehat-sehat saja kok" kali ini hinata semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kedada naruto sehingga wajah mereka bertemu.

"hinata apa kau sebelumnya sudah pernah melakukan itu dengan lelaki lain?" tanya naruto

"kalau itu tidak kok, itu tadi pengalaman kalau tuan mau abis ini kita bisa main lagi loh" sepertinya hinata mulai menggoda naruto.

"hinata sebaiknya kau lanjutkan saja memasakmu" tiba-tiba naruto menjauhkan hinata dari jangkauannya dan segera pergi jika dilihat sekilas wajah naruto sedikit memerah.

"haha..dia lucu juga ,sepertinya aku berhasil, dengan begini aku tidak usah khawatir lagi, aku akan tetap berkerja disini dengan begitu aku akan mendapat uang untuk membantu ibu dan hanabi" hanya itu yang dipikiran hinata sekarang, dia tidak peduli walau harus menjual tubuhnya sendiri.

"tuan, makanannya sudah siap" hinata memanggil naruto untuk makan malam.

Naruto pun menuju meja makan untuk menyantap makan malam yang disediakan hinata.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" hinata pun segera pergi kekamarnya.

"ah, baiklah terima kasih makanannya hinata" ucap naruto.

...

"makanannya tidak berubah tetap seperti biasanya, jadi kenapa sikapnya itu ya, aku jadi tidak tega untuk memarahinya lagi" pikir naruto yang sedikit menyesal atas perbuatannya itu.

Setelah selesai makan naruto pun segera menuju kamar hinata.

TOK...TOK.. " hinata bisa bicara sebentar" ujar naruto dibalik pintu.

Setelah menggedor agak lama akhirnya hinata membuka pintunya.

"maaf tuan, aku tadi ketiduran" ujar hinata yang sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

Naruto menelan ludah karena baru kali ini dia melihat hinata mengenakan baju tidur yang tembus pandang dan minimalis.

"anoo, bisa biacara sebentar hinata" ucap naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" _dia pasti tergoda melihatku berpakaian seperti ini_ " pikir hinata.

"Ya,mau bicara apa tuan" tanya hinata.

"bisa kita keluar sebentar" ajak naruto.

"bagaimana kalau bicara dikamarku saja" hinata pun memaksa naruto dengan menarik kedalam kamar.

"ba-baiklah,"

"tuan duduklah dikasurku ini, jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan" tanya hinata.

" _sial, situasi macam apa ini dengan pakaian seperti itu didalam kamarnya, jadi membuatku ingin..., "_ naruto mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"begini hinata aku ingin minta maaf atas perbuatanku yang sudah ..."

"sudah tidak apa-apa tuan, lagipula hal itu sudah terjadi mau gimana lagi"

"tapi hinata aku sudah merebut hal yang paling berharga bagimu".

"itu sudah tidak penting lagi bagiku, dizaman sekarang kehilangan hal semacam itu sudahlah bukan hal yang berarti lagi, jadi tuan tidak usah memikirkannya" kali ini hinata menyandarkan kepalanya disamping bahu naruto.

Kali ini naruto hanya bisa terdiam sejenak.

" _moh, lama sekali , kalau ngesex denganku cepat lakukan"_ hinata mulai bosan karena naruto tidak kunjung ingin menjamahnya.

"baiklah karena kau berkata seperti itu aku jadi sedikit lega, maaf sudah mengganggumu sekarang kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu hinata"naruto pun segera pergi mennggalkan hinata begitu saja.

" _hei... tunggu, kenapa kau pergi...?"_ sepertinya rencana hinata gagal, naruto tidak terpancing olehnya.

"dia itu kenapa sih, padahal aku sudah memakai pakaian seperti ini" ujar hinata yang cemberut karena naruto yang tidak peka.

...

"hampir saja, kalau tidak cepat pergi tadi aku bisa melakukan itu lagi" pikir naruto dibalik pintu.

"entah kenapa setelah kejadian itu sikapnya jadi berubah menjadi erotis..hmmm..., apa dia ketagihan ... ingin melakukan itu lagi" pikir naruto.

...

Keesokan harinya.

"Hinata apa makanannya sudah siap" naruto langsung menuju keruang makan dan menemukan meja yang masih kosong.

"apa dia belum memasak apapun?" naruto pun menuju dapur namun dia tak menemukan hinata disana,kini dia menuju kamar tidur dan sepertinya hinata masih tertidur lelap.

"hinata bangunlah sudah jam berapa ini" ucap naruto dibalik pintu.

Akhinrya hinata pun terbangun mendengar suara naruto yang keras.

"gawat, aku ketiduran "

"iya tuan sebentar " hinatapun segera membuka pintu.

"kau ini aku lembutin sedikit malah kembali berulah" kali ini naruto mencengkeram bahu hinata dengan keras.

"maaf tuan, aku khilaf ,tolong maafkan aku" hinata pun ketakuan melihat sikap naruto yang kembali menjadi kasar.

Naruto pun melemparkan hinata kekasur.

"sepertinya hari ini aku akan bolos dulu, dan sebagai ganti makan pagi ini adalah kau yang akan jadi santapannya hinata"

Narutopun mendekati hinata dan menimpa tubuhnya dan yang benar saja tanpa basa basi lagi naruto langsung menggagahi hinata seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini hinata hanya pasrah disetubuhi agar tuannya berhenti memarahinya.

"hinata tumben kau diam saja?" tanya naruto.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya memalingkan mukanya.

"aku tau sejak malam itu kau pasti ingin aku melakukan ini lagi kan? kalau begitu akan segera kumasukkan ya" naruto pun memasukkan rudal miliknya yang sudah mengeras kedalam milik hinata kembali.

"ah... ini masih saja sempit" ucap naruto yang sedikit kesusahan memasukkan rudal miliknya

"ouch..." hinata sedikit mengeluarkan desahan.

"kenapa hinata jangan malu-malu, keluarkan desahanmu itu" naruto pun menggoda hinata.

"ah...hah...hah..." karena gerakan naruto yang semakin brutal hinata pun akhirnya menyerah untuk diam dan mendesah sejadi-jadinya.

"naruto-kun jangan didalam lagi, nanti aku benar-benar bisa hamil ha..ah...uchhh.."hinata memohon

Naruto tidak menghiraukan ucapan hinata tersebut.

"ti..tidak..."

Kini semua sperma milik naruto telah masuk seluruhnya kedalam milik hinata.

"ini masih belum cukup" naruto pun kembali mencumbu hinata.

Kali ini naruto lakukan hingga hinata klimaks kedua kalinya, terlihat keringat yang mengalir didahi hinata.

"sudah cukup kuat aku sudah lelah" mohon hinata yang pura-pura tidak kuat meladeni naruto lagi.

"terima kasih makanannya hinata,anngap saja ini hukuaman buatmu dan aku harap kau tidak mengulangi kesalahanmu itu ya" naruto pun lekas meninggalkan hinata yang telah dalam keadaan tidak berdaya.

"hukuman macam apa itu tadi" gumam hinata yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

"apa aku mulai menyukai lelaki brengsek itu"

...

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Lemon,Mainstream idea etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **You Are My Slave**

"apa aku mulai menyukai lelaki brengsek itu"

...

Hinata yang terkapar dikamarnya mencoba segera bangkit kembali, walaupun yang barusan itu jujur dia juga menikmatinya walaupun bibirnya mengatakan tidak.

"aku tidak boleh menyukainya, aku harus membuang perasaanku ini" begitu pikir hinata.

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, hinata melihat-lihat disekitar dan sepertinya naruto sedang tidak ada dirumah.

"apakah dia pergi keluar mencari sarapan? , baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membuatkannya makanan untuk makan siang nanti" gumam hinata.

Dengan segera hinata langsung menuju kedapur untuk mencari bahan-bahan untuk masakannya nanti, namun yang ditemukannya bahwa bahan makanan sudah tidak mencukupi lagi, mau tidak mau hinata harus pergi membelinya keluar.

"huh, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke super market sekarang" hinata pun segera pergi ke super market yang tidak jauh dari kediaman majikannya tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari rumah hinata memperhatikan garasi mobil yang terlihat kosong dan sudah dipastikan kalau naruto yang pergi membawanya.

Setelah itu langsung saja Hinata bergegas pergi namun...

"hei kau mau kemana? Tanya salah seorang bodyguard yang berjaga diluar pagar.

"anoo, aku mau pergi membeli bahan makanan karena persediaan sudah habis" jawab hinata pelan. Sepertinya hinata sedikit takut dengan bodyguard tersebut dikarenakan badan dan perawakan yang besar dan wajah yang sangar.

"Jadi bolehkan a-a-a...ku lewat?" tanya hinata terbata-bata.

"kau tidak boleh pergi seenaknya ini perinta dari tuan naruto" tegas bodyguard itu.

"TAPI KALAU AKU TIDAK MASAK LAGI TUAN NARUTO AKAN MEMARAHIKU!" teriak hinata hingga membuat kuping bodyguard itu hampir pecah.

"aduhuh... sabar-sabar" ujar bodyguard/penjaga itu.

"kalau begitu aku akan pergi denganmu" ujar penjaga itu.

"heh... aku tidak mau ,aku sendiri saja tidak apa-apa, aku berjanji tidak akan kemana-mana kok" ujar hinata memaksa.

"kalau begitu aku akan mengawasimu dari jauh , bagaimana?" tawar penjaga itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu tidak usah dekat-dekat denganku ya" ujar hinata ngambek.

Akhirnya hinata pun pergi menuju supermarket sambil diawasi oleh penjaga itu dari kejauhan.

"moh, bagaimana cara untuk lolos dari penjaga itu sih" hinata memikirkan cara untuk lolos dari pengawasan penjaga tersebut dan dia pun menemukan ide setelah melihat pos polisi.

Hinata pun segera menuju ke pos polisi tersebut.

"kenapa dia kepos polisi yah" penjaga itu bertanya-tanya.

Setelah beberaa menit hinata pun keluar dari pos polisi tersebu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya...

Namun ditengah perjalanan penjaga itu ketahuan polisi dan dicegat dijalan.

"aduh kenapa ini saya dicegat pak?" tanya penjaga.

"sudah ikut saya nanti bisa anda jelaskan dikantor" ujar polisi tersebut sambil memborgol penjaga itu kedalam.

"yes akhirnya aku terbebas darinya" gumam hinata yang melihat dari kejauhan.

Ternyata rencana hinata adalah melaporkan penjaga itu dengan tuduhan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan atau penguntit agar dia ditangkap.

...

Setelah selesai membeli bahan makanan,secara tidak sengaja hinata berpapasan dengan sakura dijalan.

"sa-sakura-chan"

"hinata"

Sakura pun segera menghampiri hinata dan langsung saja memeluknya.

"duh, sudah lama sekali kita tidak ketemu" ujar sakura.

"uhm, menurutku tidak selama itu kok, sekitar 1 bulan sejak kita berpisah" balas hinata.

"itu termasuk lama loh buatku" balas sakura.

"jadi, kau dari mana hinata? Tanya sakura.

"aku dari super market tadi, soalnya persediaan bahan makanan sudah habis jadi aku harus membelinya lagi" jawab hinata.

"memasak untuk naruto ya" tanya sakura lagi penasaran.

"iya untuk siapa lagi, dia kan majikanku" jawab hinata sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri dari mana sakura?" Tanya hinata

"aku sih dari apartemen kebetulan mau ke super market juga" jawab sakura.

"oh begitu"

"anoo, hinata bagaimana keadaanmu disana apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sakura kembali.

"hmm, yah aku baik-baik saja naruto sangat baik padaku" hinata menjawab dengan wajah yang murung.

"benarkah begitu, tapi raut wajahmu itu seperti berkata lain" ujar sakura yang tidak mudah dibohongi.

"gak kok sakura-chan, aku betah disana , jadi tidak usah khawatir ya" ujar hinata sembari tersenyum.

"yah baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu, tapi kalau ada apa-apa langsung saja beritahu aku ya?"

"ya baiklah sakura-chan"

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat mengobrol" ajak sakura.

"boleh, tapi jangan lama-lama ya" saran hinata.

...

Setelah berbincang cukup lama dijalan mereka pun berpisah dan tidak terasa hari sudah semakin sore dan hinata melupakan tujuannya untuk memasakan makan siang. Dengan segera hinata segera lekas pulang.

Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah berharap naruto tidak memarahinya lagi.

Setelah sampai dikediamannya, naruto dicegat salah satu penjaga.

"hei, dimana jack? " tanya salah satu penjaga.

"hah, jack siapa ya? " tanya hinata bingung.

"DIA PENJAGA YANG BERSAMAMU TADI" jawab penjaga itu.

"hm kalau itu aku tidak tau maaf ya , baiklah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya soalnya aku harus segera memasak untuk tuan naruto" hinata pun segera masuk rumah.

"oh begitu, baiklah silahkan" ujar penjaga itu.

Hinata pun melihat garasi dan terlihat mobil milik naruto. Sepertinya naruto sudah kembali.

"anoo, pak penjaga" hinata menemui penjaga itu kembali.

"kenapa lagi?"

"sudah berapa lama tuan naruto pulang?" tanya hinata panik.

"dia sudah pulang sekitar 2 jam yang lalu" jawab si penjaga itu.

"matilah aku" pikir hinata.

Hinata segera masuk kerumah pelan-pelan ,seperti orang pencuri yang sedang mengendap-endap.

"hei, dari mana saja kau?" ujar naruto yang sedang duduk diruang tamu. Sepertinya naruto sudah siap disana sambil menunggu hinata pulang.

"heh... bagaimana ini?" pikir hinata , dia pun langsung ketakutan.

Naruto pun mendekati hinata.

"kenapa diam saja, aku bertanya loh ? " ujar naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

"hah" hinata terkejut karena seketika naruto langsung memeluknya.

"dasar kau ini membuatku khawatir saja" ujar naruto.

"heh...tu-tuan..."gumam hinata.

"ya ada apa?" tanya naruto.

"aku tadi habis membeli persedian bahan makanan karena yang didapur tinggal sedikit" jawab hinata pelan.

"oh begitu ya, tapi kenapa lama sekali?" tanya naruto

"soalnya tadi aku ... bertemu sakura ,karena terlalu ayik mengobrol aku jadi lupa waktu , ma..maafkan aku" hinata pun menangis dipelukan naruto.

"sudah tidak apa-apa , bagaimana kalau kau segera memasak untuk makan malam nanti?" ujar naruto sambil melepas pelukannya.

"ba.. baiklah tuan" hinata pun tidak menyangka naruto memaafkannya, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya mungkin hinata telah benar-benar menyukai naruto.

"perasaan ini lagi, aku tidak boleh menyukainya, dia itu brengsek.." pikir hinata.

...

Setelah makan malam.

"hinata kau ada waktu sebentar?" tanya naruto kepada hinata.

"iya tuan tentu saja" jawab hinata.

" _kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu , dia menjadi sopan sekali"_ hinata pun bingung dengan sikap naruto.

...

"aku ingin minta tolong bisakah kau sedikit memijat punggungku" pinta naruto.

"heh.. memijat ,eh .. baiklah tuan tentu saja aku bisa" balas hinata.

" _apa hanya itu? Aku kira kau ingin sex dariku? "_ pikir hinata.

...

"tuan kita lakukan dimana ya?" tanya hinata.

"Dikamarku saja" jawab naruto.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, naruto pun langsung membuka bajunya. Memperlihatkan punggung naruto yang kekar. Wajah hinata pun memerah dibuatnya.

"baiklah silahkan hinata" naruto mempersilahkan hinata memijat punggungnya.

Hinata pun memijat punggung naruto perlahan.

" _punggungnya keras sekali untuk ukuran anak manja seperti dia"_ pikir hinata.

"ya begitu bagus hinata, ternyata tuan putri sepertimu juga pandai melakukan hal seperti ini" ujar naruto.

" _apa maksud perkataannya itu apa dia mengejekku?"_ pikir hinata

"hinata ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?"

"ad apa tuan?"

"apa kau melihat salah satu penjaga ku?"

"pe-penjaga yang mana?" tanya hinata.

"tentu saja penjaga yang menunggu digerbang, aku hanya melihat satu orang, yang satu orang lagi kemana ya? " tanya naruto.

"eh... aku tidak tau dia kemana?" hinata pun ngeles.

"bukankah dia pergi mengawal mu " tanya naruto

" benar, tapi aku tidak melihatnya lagi setelah pulang" hinata berbohong lagi.

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu" ujar naruto.

"dasar , kalau sudah kembali akan kuhukum dia karena telah melalaikan tugasnya" ujar naruto dengan raut wajah kesal.

"anoo, tuan sebaiknya tanya dulu alasannya, siapa tau dia ada masalah" saran hinata.

"hm... begitu ya ada benarnya juga" naruto langsung mengiyakan saran hinata.

"sepertinya sudah cukup hinata, kau bisa kembali kekamarmu?" perintah naruto.

"apa cepat sekali tuan?" hinata bertanya-tanya.

"ya punggungku sudah mendingan"

"hm, apa benar sudah mendingan" hinata bertanya kembali.

"iya sudah ,memangnya kenapa hinata?" tanya naruto balik.

"eh.. tidak apa kok aku hanya memastikan saja"

"duh ,kenapa dia tidak berniat menyentuhku sih, tunggu dulu apa yang kupikirkan, seharusnya aku bersyukur dia sudah berubah, tapi kenapa aku malah ingin dia melakukan itu lagi" pikir hinata hingga raut wajahnya merah.

Tiba-tiba hinata mendekati naruto dan segera memeluknya hingga tergeletak dikasur. Kini posisi hinata sedang berada diatas tubuh naruto.

"hi..hinata...?

...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :** Akhirnya update setelah sekian lama, terima kasih kepada reader sudah bersedia menunggu , chapter depan sepertinya chapter terakhir karena author mau fokus kefanfic lain, so see you next time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU ,OOC,typo,Misstypo,Lemon,Mainstream idea etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **You Are My Slave**

...

..

.

"hi..hinata...?" naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya kenapa hinata bisa seagresif ini.

...

"na..naruto, kenapa kau tidak memarahiku?" dengan wajah yang sudah memerah hinata memberanikan diri menatap naruto.

"kenapa pula aku harus memarahimu?" tanya naruto bingung.

"se..setidaknya lakukan seperti yang pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya" ujar hinata malu.

"ngomong-ngomong bisa kau beranjak dari atasku hinata?" mohon naruto.

"tidak mau" ceplos hinata.

"hmmp..." tiba-tiba saja tanpa aba-aba hinata langsung mencium tepat dibibir naruto, setelah agak lama akhirnya hinata melepaskan ciuman karena sudah mulai kehabisan napas.

"ah... hinata..., jangan-jangan kau..?" tanya naruto penasaran.

"heh..., baka, aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu" tiba-tiba wajah hinata langsung memerah karena malu dengan perbuatannya sendiri dia langsugn kabur menuju kamarnya.

"hinata, tunggu" naruto memanggil hinata namun tidak diindahkan sama sekali.

Hinata langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Apa yang ku lakukan, dia itu kan sebenarnya brengsek , tapi kenapa aku malah..." gumam hinata sembari berbaring dikasurnya.

...

Setelah cukup lama bergelut dengan pikirannya hinata pun tertidur pulas.

KRING...KRING... terdengar suara alarm yang berbunyi. Yang menunjuk pukul 5:00 pas

"duh, aku ketiduran , untung saja ada alarm ini" gumam hinata yang segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan segera untuk mandi.

"duh, kenapa aku terus memikirkannya sih" bahkan saat mandi pun hinata malah memikirkan naruto.

...

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Akhirnya setelah selesai mandi hinata bersiap untuk melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Karena hari masih pagi tentu saja hal yang harus dia lakukan adalah memasak sarapan untuk tuannya.

Setelah selesai memasak hinata mencoba mendatangi kamar naruto untuk membangunkannya.

...

"duh kenapa aku malah jadi gugup begini " gumam hinata yang mukanya mulai memerah.

Dan tiba-tiba...

...

"KYAAAA... " Hinata berteriak karena ada tangan yang menyentuhnya pundaknya dari belakang.

"hei, ini aku" ternyata tidak lain adalah naruto.

"moh..., kau mengagetkanku saja" hinata mulai ngambek dan memukul kecil dada naruto.

"hahaha , sudahlah lagian pukulanmu itu tidak terasa hinata " naruto tetawa melihat tingkah hinata.

"maafkan aku tuan" tiba-tiba hinata menunduk dan minta maaf.

"sudahlah, tidak apa hinata" naruto mencoba mengangkat kepala hinata yang sedang tertunduk itu.

"bukan itu, maksudku soal yang tadi malam" ujar hinata pelan.

"hm... yang tadi malam, aku tidak merasa kau melakukan kesalahan kok, jadi sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, kalau begitu aku mau makan dulu ya" naruto pun meninggalkan hinata menuju ruang makan.

Karena melupakan sesuatu naruto kembali lagi.

"oh ya hinata kau juga ikutlah makan bersamaku" tiba- tiba naruto menarik tangan hinata menuju ruang makan.

Setelah sampai diruang makan naruto pun duduk, namun hinata hanya berdiri memperhatikan.

"wah , sepertinya hari ini menunya sedikit berbeda, hei, hinata ayo kemarilah duduk disini kau pasti juga belum sarapan kan, lagipula kulihat kau memasak terlalu banyak jadi bantu aku menghabiskannya ya" ujar naruto yang mempersilahkan hinata duduk disalah satu kursi kosong disampingnya.

"aku makannya nanti saja, lagi pula aku ini tidak pantas untuk makan bersamamu " ujar hinata murung.

"hinata , jangan berkata seperti itu, itu malah membuatku sedih tau" naruto menghampiri hinata dan memeluknya.

"tapi benarkan, aku ini tidak pantas bersamamu, aku bukanlah seorang yang berada lagi aku hanya.. pem..." hinata pun mulai menangis.

"hei, sudahlah jangan menangis, pokoknya sekarang kuperintahkan kau untuk makan bersamaku, ingat ini perintah" karena itu perintah dari naruto, mau tidak mau hinata pun mengikutinya.

"hinata..." naruto memanggil.

"iya , tuan, ada apa?"

"kalau dipikir-pikir dengan makan bersama seperti ini, kita jadi seperti pasangan suami istri saja ya" perkataan naruto barusan spontan membuat wajah hinata memerah.

" _hei, apa dia mencoba menggodaku?"_ pikir hinata.

...

"ah enaknya , kau memang calon istri idaman ,walaupun kau dulunya anak manja, tapi tak kusangka masakanmu bisa enak seperti ini" puji naruto terhadap hinata.

" _heh, dia ini memuji atau menghina ku sih, tapi sejak tadi dia membicarakan tentang istri terus,apakah dia masih menyukaiku, atau jangan-jangan..."_ gumam hinata.

"anoo, tuan boleh aku bertanya sesuatu" hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada tuannya walau dia agak sedikit gugup.

"ya, tanya saja tidak usah malu-malu, kali ini anggap saja aku ini sebagai temanmu bukan sebagai majikan" ujar naruto sambil memberikan senyum tipis.

" _ke...ke...rennya"_ pikir hinata.

" _baka, aku jadi lupa dengan kalimat yang mau aku ucapkan "_ gerutu hinata lagi.

"jadi, apa yang mau kutanyakan, hinata? " tanya naruto penasaran.

"anoo, itu ..a..apa tu..tuan masih MENYUKAIKU? " spontan saja hinata mengatakannya.

...

"Heh,..."

"hahaha, jadi cuman itu saja aku kira apa?" naruto pun kembali tertawa.

" _kenapa dia ketawa lagi apa dia mengejekku"_ pikir hinata.

"baiklah akan kujawab, kalau tentang itu sih, memang benar" tiba-tiba naruto menyentuh tangan hinata dan menggenggamnya. Hinata hanya pasrah saja dengan perlakuan naruto tersebut.

"Jadi kau masih menyukaiku naruto-kun" tanya hinata tersipu malu.

"benar , apapun yang kau lakukan dulu tetap tidak merubah persasaanku ini padamu hinata, kau adalah satu-satunya ratu dihatiku ini" perkataan naruto barusan benar-benar meluluhkan hati hinata yanng selama ini keras seperti batu, yang sangat susah untuk ditaklukan namun kini pria bernama uzumaki naruto tersebut telah berhasil melakukannya.

" aku... juga menyukaimu naruto-kun" hinata menagis sembari tersenyum dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, mungkin beginilah rasanya jika kita menyukai seseorang dan cinta kita terbalas.

"hinata kalau begitu menikahlah denganku" entah apa yang dipikirkan naruto langsung berkata seperti itu.

"me...me.. nikah katamu" hinata terkejut dengan perkataan naruto, kini dia tertunduk malu hingga bingung harus berkata apa.

"bagiamana hinata, kalau kita menikah hubungan kita bisa lebih dari ini, dengan begitu aku bisa membantu keluargamu" ujar naruto sembari tersenyum.

" _dia bilang dengan menikahiku ,dapat membantu keluargaku, terdengar sangat meyakinkan"_ pikir hinata.

"iya aku mau, tapi bukankah kita terlalu muda untuk menikah lagipula kau masih masih sma naruto-kun"

"maksudku bukan sekarang tunggulah sampai aku tamat dan mewarisi perusahaan ayahku, pada saat itu aku akan menikahimu, jadi kuharap kau menungguku sampai saat itu hinata" terang naruto kepada hinata.

"oh begitu ya, itu bagus naruto-kun, aku bersedia menunggumu kok" ujar hinata sembari tersenyum.

"jadi aku diterima ya" naruto pun langsung memeluk hinata.

"na..naruto-kun" ujar hinata lembut.

" ngomong-ngomong hari ini kan minggu sepertinya aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk bermain denganmu hinata" tiba-tiba naruto menggendong hinata menuju sofa dan memposisikan hinata berada diatasnya.

"heh... posisi macam apa ini " hinata yang terkejut pun berusaha untuk lepas dari pangkuan naruto.

"tenanglah hinata ,posisi ini bisa disebut disebut woman on top namun dengan posisi duduk, dengan begini aku jadi bisa bebas melakukannya...

"heh,,, kita akan melakukan itu" tanya hinata.

"memangnya apa lagi nona" langsung saja naruto mencium bibir hinata dan dengan lihai naruto memainkan lidahnya sampai-sampai mereka berdua mengeluarka air saliva dikarenakan ciuman super panas tersebut.

"mmmmppp...hahh..." hinata sedikit mendesah.

Kali ini mata naruto tertuju kepada buah dada milik hinata yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengeras.

Sedikit demi sedikit dan perlahan demi perlahan naruto mencoba menyentuhnya, kini kedua tangan naruto mulai bermain-main dengan buah dada milik hinata.

"he...eh... kya..." hinata mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara nan erotis yang membuat indra naruto semakin buas.

Karena tidak puas dengan pakaian yang menghalangi tangannya, naruto mencoba melepaskan pakaian bagian atas hinata hingga tidak tersisa satu helai benangpun.

Hinata hanya pasrah dengan wajah yang sangat merah,karena sangat memerah sampai kepalanya dapat mengeluarkan asap-asap dari ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"sepertinya dadamu ini semakin besar saja, kau makan apa sih" ujar naruto menggoda.

"jangan berkata seperti itu, aku juga tidak mau jadi sebesar ini" ujar hinata malu.

Naruto pun kembali meremas buah dada hinata yang lumayan besar itu, sesekali naruto melumatnya dengan mulut seperti seorang bayi yang sedang menyusui.

"hmmpp...ah...ah... hentikan" spontan hinata mengatakan itu.

"apa , kau menyuruhku berhenti" naruto pun menghentikan perbuatannya.

"kalau kau berkata begitu apa boleh buat" ujar naruto yang segera melepaskan tangannya.

" _heh kok begitu ,padahal aku tadi menikmatinya"_ ujar hinata dalam hati.

"itu tidak benar, kumohon lanjutkan naruto-kun, jangan pendulikan perkataanku barusan " ujar hinata yang seperinya sudah mulai terjerat bujuk rayuan naruto.

"baiklah aku lanjutkan ya" naruto kembali bermain-main dengan dada hinata.

Dan secara tidak sadar rudal naruto sudah mulai menengang.

"ah..., " hinata kembali mendesah karena miliknya sekarang menyentuh rudal milik naruto.

"hinata berdiri sebentar" naruto mencoba untuk membuka celananya yang sesak karena rudalnya yang sudah berdiri tegak bak tiang bendera.

"uh... leganya" ujar naruto.

"anooo, apa aku harus...? " tanya hinata .

"ayo hinata jangan ragu-ragu"

Dengan perlahan hinata mencoba melumat rudal milik naruto tersebut sedikit demi sedikit.

"yah... begitu bagus hinata, kau semakin mahir " kali ini naruto memegang kepala hinata agar dia mempercepat gerakannya.

"lebih cepat hinata, ... sedikit lagi akan keluar... 3...2...1 " Hinata pun melepaskan mulutnya dari rudal naruto... dan SPLASH... keluarlah cairan yang sangat banyak hingga memnuhi wajah dan dada hinata.

"baiklah saatnya masuk ke acara inti" kali ini naruto mencoba meraih bawahan hinata yang masih memakai rok dan melepaskan semuanya hingga kali ini hinata benar-benar telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Naruto mengarahkan hinata untuk memasukkan rudal miliknya pada milik hinata. Sedikit demi-sedikit dan kini rudal milik naruto tersebut sudah sepenunya masuk kedalam milik kewanitaan milik hinata.

"hinata lakukan seperti biasa ya" naruto mengarahkan hinata untuk menaik-turunkan pinggulnya karena posisi hinata kini yang berada diatas.

"ah...ha... ehmmppp... na..ru...to...-kun " hinata memanggil naruto ditengah desahannya.

"ah... iya hinata... ,,bagus terus gerakkan pinggulmu" naruto pun sedikit mendesah karena perlakuan hinata.

"aku ... men... eng...ah.. cin..taimu..." ucap hinata sambil menatap mata naruto.

"aku juga hinata, sangat mencintaimu" balas naruto.

"na..ru..to-kun kalau mau keluar, lakukan saja didalam ah... aku tidak ...hnn... ah... apa-apa" ucap hinata.

"baiklah hinata sedikit lagi ...ini dia..."

SPLASH...naruto mengeluarkan semua cairan miliknya didalam tubuh hinata.

"kyaaaahaa...aaaaah..., ha..hangatnya..." hinata pun klimaks dibarengin dengan naruto.

...

Setelah bercinta mereka berdua pun segera bersih-bersih karena kondisi ruang tamu yang penuh dengan cairan dimana-mana.

"hinata, sepertinya aku salah memilih tempat bermain" ujar .

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah naruto tersebut.

Hinata kembali memeluk naruto dari belakang.

"hinata jangan bilang kau mau lagi? " tanya naruto sedikit menggoda.

"apa, aku keliatan seperti itu, lagi pula kau tidak akan sanggup lagi" ejek hinata.

"jangan meremehkanku ya" naruto kembali menerkam hinata.

"ehh... aku hanya bercanda kok" hinata pun tertawa kecil.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **NARUTO POV**

" _bersenanglah-senanglah untuk saat ini hinata, karena pemainanku baru saja dimulai"_

- **END-**

 **A/N :** Akhhirnya selesai juga , dan maaf kalau endingnya kentang haha..., terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah mau membaca fict gaje oe ini, tanpa adanya kalian author bukanlah apa-apa, hihi... ,sankyuu sampai ketemu difanfict gaje oe berikutnya. =)


End file.
